Pencuri Sandal Masjid
by rasyalleva
Summary: Sandal masjid lagi-lagi dicuri. Kaname tahu bahwa harus ada yang menjebaknya. Nggak perlu ditanya, ini (jelas) AU. Challenge 'Pesan Moral'


**PENCURI SANDAL MASJID**

**Pencuri Sandal Masjid (c) Kaoru Ishinomori**

**Nagi no Asukara (c) P.A. Works (Project-118)**

**Disclaimer **: Nagi no Asukara bukan punya Kaori. Kalau punya Kaori, pasti dibuat endingnya Miuna sama Hikari, dan Manaka dibuat tidur sampai lima tahun kemudian biar bisa sama Akira(?) /kemudian dikeroyok massa/

**Summary **: Sandal masjid lagi-lagi dicuri. Kaname tahu bahwa harus ada yang menjebaknya. Nggak perlu ditanya, ini (jelas) AU. _Challenge 'Pesan Moral'_

.

.

.

Kaname bergegas menghampiri Chisaki yang menyuruhnya datang ke masjid dekat SMP mereka, setelah Chisaki meneleponnya lima menit yang lalu. Dengan terengah-engah, ia mendekati Chisaki yang sedang berusaha menenangkan Manaka. Hikari diam saja tanpa suara.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kaname retoris. Tentu saja retoris, karena dia juga sudah mengetahui alasannya.

"Sandal masjidnya hilang satu lagi. Masalahnya, saat itu hanya Manaka yang sedang berada di masjid sehingga dia tidak enak apabila menjadi bahan tuduhan," Chisaki menjelaskan sekali lagi. Dia sudah menjelaskannya kepada Kaname tadi di telepon.

Kaname mengangguk-anggukan kepala dan hanya mengatakan "oh". Setelah itu dia mengusap kepala Manaka dan memasang senyuman menenangkan. "Santai saja Manaka. Tidak akan ada orang desa yang sampai hati menuduhmu."

Kemudian ia menatap ke arah Hikari yang masih diam saja. "Hei, Hikari. Apa pendapatmu soal ini?"

"Soal ini?"

"Pencurian sandal masjid ini lah, apa lagi."

"Oh," Hikari hanya menanggapi pendek. Hanya perasaan Kaname saja, atau entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini Hikari lebih suka melamun daripada mengoceh seperti biasanya. "Yah, semoga saja tidak terjadi lagi. Siapa tahu sekarang pencurinya sudah tidak mau mencuri lagi karena kasihan sandal masjidnya hanya tinggal dua."

Melihat Hikari tidak mempunyai ide yang sama sepertinya, Kaname terdiam. Ia memikirkan satu hal, sebenarnya. Sandal masjid memang tinggal dua, beruntung pencuri tidak melihat sandal yang memang disimpan di sudut yang tidak terlihat. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengajak Hikari ikut serta, tetapi sepertinya lebih baik ia sendiri yang melakukannya.

Menjebak pencuri sandal masjid ini.

.

.

Malamnya, Kaname harus rela bersembunyi di balik pohon besar sebelah masjid selama berjam-jam lamanya. Ia benar-benar gatal ingin segera duduk – kakinya sudah pegal karena berdiri terus – namun ditahannya begitu mendengar suara orang mendekat.

Orang itu memakai jaket yang tudungnya menutupi kepala agar identitasnya tidak ketahuan. Kaname mencoba mengintip, dan ia tahu bahwa orang itu tidak akan menoleh ke sini. Orang itu menoleh ke sana ke mari, memastikan apakah ada orang di sekitarnya. Setelah merasa aman, dia mengambil sandal masjid yang memang ditaruh Kaname di tempat terbuka.

Kaname buru-buru membunyikan kentongan yang memang dipasang di pohon itu keras-keras. Begitu orang itu menoleh kaget ke arahnya dan menyadari kehadirannya, Kaname langsung menerjang dan tidak memberikan kesempatan orang itu untuk kabur.

"Kena kau.." Kaname membuka tudung orang itu, dan membelalakkan mata. "HIKARI?!"

Hikari mengaduh kesakitan, sebelum bisa membuka mata dan tidak kalah terkejut. "Kaname?"

Kaname menatap ke arah sepasang sandal yang sudah terlanjur diambil Hikari. Kemudian ia menatap Hikari, dan sebenarnya ia ingin menanyakan alasannya. Namun, yang harus ia prioritaskan adalah membuat Hikari mengurungkan niat untuk mencurinya. Ia harus mengajak Hikari ke jalan yang benar. "Hikari, kamu harus menghentikan ini.."

Hikari memalingkan muka. "Iya, aku tahu. Tapi.."

Kaname menunggu, tetapi Hikari memang sengaja menggantungkan kalimat itu di udara. Ia memandang wajah Hikari yang kelihatannya merasa bersalah sekali, kemudian ia menganggukan kepala seakan menyetujui usul di kepalanya. Ia buru-buru mengambil sandal yang satu lagi, dan mendekati Hikari.

Hikari memandang Kaname penuh tanda tanya. Sampai akhirnya Kaname memasang wajah serius, dan mengangguk dengan tegas. "Yak. Aku ikut."

"Hah?" Hikari ternganga.

"Ayo cepat kabur! Aku sudah terlanjur membunyikan kentongan, akan gawat jika warga desa mulai mendekat dan menangkap basah kita!"

"Hikari, Kaname?!"

Mereka berdua menoleh mendengar panggilan itu. Chisaki dan Manaka.

"Jadi, kalian..?" Chisaki tidak sanggup menyelesaikan kata-katanya. "Aku dan Manaka sedang ada di luar rumah saat mendengar kentongan itu, kemudian kami bergegas ke sini. Kalian yang mencuri sandal masjid itu..?"

Hikari tidak ingin menjawabnya, ia memalingkan muka. Kaname yang menganggukan kepala. "Iya, kami yang mencurinya. Kalian mau membawa kami ke hadapan para warga desa?"

Chisaki mengerutkan kening, sepertinya 'agak' sadar apa yang sedang terjadi. Kaname memang membawa satu pasang sandal di tangannya, tetapi pakaiannya sama sekali tidak seperti pencuri. Manaka sudah memandangi Hikari sejak tadi. Ia masih tidak mau mempercayainya.

Kemudian warga desa baru lah berbondong-bondong datang.

"Kalian?" salah seorang warga membelalakkan matanya. "Kalian berempat yang mencurinya?!"

Chisaki dan Manaka menoleh. Mereka ingin menggelengkan kepala, tetapi akhirnya mereka mengurungkan niat itu. Chisaki menatap cepat ke arah Manaka, dan Manaka menganggukan kepala. "Ka-kami melakukannya bukan karena tanpa alasan!" Manaka langsung berteriak dengan tegas.

"Hah?" Hikari yang ternganga. Mereka bertiga ini akting atau gimana? Bukannya mengajaknya ke jalan yang benar, kenapa mereka bertiga malah ngikut dan mau-mau saja dianggap sebagai pencuri sandal?

Warga tersebut membentuk tiga kerutan di dahinya. "Lalu kalau begitu, apa alasan kalian mencuri?"

Manaka memerah. "Eh.. itu.. ng.." dia menatap ke arah Hikari. "Kami bermaksud untuk membantu Hikari karena.."

Hikari akhirnya menarik napas. "Ketika aku bermain ayunan di SMP, tidak sengaja tali ayunan itu putus dan harus diperbaiki. Aku tidak punya uang, jadi ya.."

"Karena SMP itu milik kami berempat, kami bermaksud menebus sendiri dengan hasil jualan sandal curian kami!" Kaname menganggukan kepala. Meskipun itu bentuk pengakuan, tetapi ia mengucapkan itu dengan tegas membuat para warga yang mendengarnya bingung. Mereka mengaku atau bagaimana? Kenapa yang kelihatan bersalah itu hanya Hikari saja, sih?

Warga itu berdehem. "Biar bagaimana pun, seharusnya kalian tidak mencuri. Itu, kan, dosa. Uang yang sudah kalian punya itu lebih baik kalian gunakan untuk membeli sandal lagi, lalu kalian ambil uang kas desa untuk memperbaiki ayunannya."

Kelihatannya warga-warga yang lain setuju, karena mereka mengangguk-anggukan kepala. Kemudian berkat aba-aba salah satu warga itu, akhirnya mereka bubar.

"Hah, akhirnya saran itu muncul juga!" Chisaki mengusap peluh di dahinya. "Kelihatannya warga itu memang benar. Mencuri itu tidak baik. Seharusnya kita mengaku saja kalau ayunannya rusak."

"Oi, oi, kalian menyindirku, ya?" Hikari menukas kesal. "Iya, iya, aku tahu sekarang. Kalian, kan, tidak mencuri. Lagipula, yang mencuri dan tidak mengaku itu aku, kan? Bukan kalian."

"Heh?" Kaname pura-pura memasang tampang heran, kemudian tersenyum. "Kamu tidak mengerti, ya, Hikari? Kita ini, kan, sahabat sejati. Tidak mungkin sahabat sejati memperingatkan salah satunya untuk kembali ke jalan yang benar, kalau ia sendiri tidak melakukan hal yang sama lebih dulu, kan?"

Muka Hikari memerah, kemudian memalingkan muka. "Sesuka kalian saja lah."

Kaname menatap ke arah Chisaki dan Manaka. Ia mengedipkan mata, tidak menyangka rencana awal yang ia susun sendiri itu akan membuat mereka berdua terlibat juga. "Kerja bagus!" ia mengacungkan jempol kepada keduanya.

Chisaki dan Manaka mengacungkan jempol membalas.

* * *

**TAMAT**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Bagi kalian yang ngira pesan moralnya itu cuma semacam kayak 'jangan mencuri' atau dan sebagainya, kalian salah besar XD Soalnya, pesan moral yang sebenarnya itu kayak gini:

_._

_Sahabat hanya akan mengajak kita ke jalan yang benar. Tetapi sahabat sejati akan menemani berjalan di jalan yang salah, berbagi memikul dosa, dan belajar bersama-sama._

_._

Kelihatannya quotesku nggak begitu sampe ya lol. Intinya aku mau bilang itu, quotes yang aku dapetin dari Danshi Koukousei no Nichijou. Sesuai anime nya yang nggak jelas, pesan moral nya nggak jelas juga sih sebenernya XD Btw, review? **I know you're in there**... XD

Kaori


End file.
